teamstarkidfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
A Very Potter Senior Year
A Very Potter Senior Year thumb|292pxCette comédie musical cloture la trilogie des "A Very Potter..." et réunie presque l'entièreté de la Team Starkid. Viens s'y ajouter Evanna Lynch en personne dans un rôle qu'elle connais bien puisque qu'elle interprète Luna Lovegood. A Very Potter Senior Year n'est joué qu'une seule et unique fois lors de la LeakyCon 2012 à Chicago. Trés peu de fans ont pu y assister mais heureusement elle sera posté sur YouTube début 2013. Le script et les chansons sont dévoilés le 15 décembre 2012. Ecrit par Nick Lang, Matt Lang, et Brian Holden. Chansons par Clark Baxtresser, Pierce Siebers, and AJ Holmes. Résumé Septième et dernière année à Poudlard! Une année normalement sans problème puisqu'il n'y a plus de Voldemort ni de Ombrage et que les derniers mangemort sont enfermée. Malheureusement, Gilderoy Lockart, écrivain de renom, auteur de chef d'oeuvre tel que "Hunger Games",arrive à Poudlard et fait passer Harry Potter pour un ringard qui ne fait que répeter les même chose depuis 7 ans ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Plus personne ne se préocupe de Harry sauf Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Mais Harry s'en fout, trop attacher qu'il est à sa célébrité. Draco pense être son amis après toutes ces aventures mais il est le seul à le croire. De l'autre côtè, Ginny se retrouve en possession d'un mystérieux journal qui parle et elle fait des choses dont elle n'a pas conscience. La chambre de secret à été ouverte, Poudlard est en danger, Harry Potter arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver l'école cette fois... en a -t- il seulement envie? Le Cast (connu pour le moment) *Harry Potter - Darren Criss *Ron Weasley - Joey Richter *Hermione Granger - Meredith Stepien *Ginny Weasley - Jaime Lyn Beatty *Draco Malfoy - Lauren Lopez *Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch *Neville Londubat - Richard Campbell *Tom Elvis Jedusor - Joe Walker *Albus Dumbledore / Homme avec une barbe - Dylan Saunders *Hagrid / Basilic / Remus Lupin - Brian Holden *Seamus Finnigan / James Potter - Brian Rosenthal *Lily Potter - Arielle Goldman *Gilderoy Lockart - A.J. Holmes *Fenrir / Sirius Black - Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia *Kingsley Shacklebolt - Corey Dorris *Fol-oei l/ Barty Croupton - Chris Allen *Molly Weasley - Lily Marks *Arthur Weasley - *Charlie Weasley- *Bill Weasley - Jim Povolo *Fleur Delacour - *Percy Weasley - *Fred Weasley - *George Weasley - *Minerva Mcgonagall / Lucius Malfoy - Tyler Brunsman *Dean Thomas / Bellatrix Lestrange - Britney Coleman *Colin Crivey - Brant Cox *Nick quasi-sans tête - Joe Moses *Cho Chang - Devin Lytle *Lavender Brown - Sango Tajima *Mimie Geignard - *Aragog - Jeff Blim Les Chansons Apparement, certains starkid n'ont pas pu participer a l'enregistrement de l'album et ont donc était remplacé par ceux qui avaient le temps. Donc c'est normal si la voix ne correspond pas toujours au personnage. *The End *Senior Year *Wizard Of The Year *Always Dance *Get In My Mouth *The School Is Mine *When I Was... *I'm Just A Sidekick *Everything Ends *Final (On retrouve les classiques de AVPM et AVPS) Répliques Hermione : Ron, is that a book? I’ve never seen you with one of those before! Harry :'Guys, thanks for letting me stay at the Burrow all summer. '''Ron :'No problem pal. Sorry you had to share a bed with Ginny the whole time. It must be weird sleeping with your girlfriend. '''Harry : No. It was weird that your mom was there too. And you. And your whole family. All in one bed. You guys are so poor. Mysterious Voice : SSsssss…. Ssssnaaaake. I’m sssssnake. Where’d my arms go? Jussst kidding I’m a ssnake. Aragog : The names Aragog! Welcome to my crib. Harry : Yes! I do have the magical ability to talk to spiders! I’m back! Aragog : No! I’m just a spider that has the magical ability to talk to humans! Harry : Ah rats… Gilderoy.jpg Luna neville.jpg Tom And Dumby.jpg basilic.jpg cho et ron.jpg chute harry.jpg Colin.jpg draco harry.jpg Fenrir.jpg Catégorie:Les Spectacles